


Tony, You Should Rest

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Episode Related, Episode: s03e14, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Seeing Double, Tony is resting, his way. Enter Steve, who wants to make Tony rest the normal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony, You Should Rest

It had been a long day. Steve and Tony almost got turned into a blue and red pancake by their teammate - Hulk, were saved in the nick of time by another teammate - Natasha, and it all happened in the worst landscape possible, the cold Siberian tundra. Tony deserved a break, so that's what his current project - a small snake-like robot he was going to use as a surprise weapon... maybe, or for cleaning, or turn into a smart little toy and make some kid very happy - was intended for. No rest like a working rest.

The door to his workshop opened. It was Steve, the other part of the almost-pancake, Tony thought. Not that he would mind. If he had to be squashed with one of his teammates, Steve was, in his opinion, the best candidate...

Steve coughed from the other side of Tony's work surface. "I thought you were sleeping," he said.

Tony looked at him. He was still in his uniform. "Look who's talking," he answered, looking Steve up and down, still fiddling with the small robo-snake.

"I had to run out again after we came back. Someone called in saying that Bulldozer and Piledriver were trying to break their buddies out of the prison."

"You went without me?" Tony was aware of an undignified whine in his voice. Whatever, Steve knew how much Tony loved to kick those losers' butts to next Sunday! "You know how much I -"

"I thought you were resting. In your bed," Steve said, looking at him reproachfully.

"Well? How did it go?" _How could it have gone,_  Tony thought, but Steve talking about kicking the Wrecking Crew butts was better than Steve glaring at Tony like he wanted to kick his.

"It was a false report. Piledriver made it himself. You know, his fake female voice is getting better. I used to guess it was him every time..." Steve's smile suddenly faded and he looked at Tony like there was a giant bug between his eyes. "Oh no you don't! I can't believe I almost fell for it!" he said, shaking his head. "This is it Tony! We talked about this, I won't have you falling asleep in your armor again. What if there's an important battle? What if I-"

"It won't happen, Cap. I can do perfectly well with my three hours of beauty sleep a day." He tried for a dazzling smile. 

Steve was having none of it. "Please?" he said, his eyes going dangerously half-lidded, his hand reaching for Tony pleadingly. He was screwed.

"I can't, Steve," he said weakly. This-" he said, thrusting the maybe-a-weapon snake at Steve, "-is important, an important invention. It could help with.. our Avenger-ing... Avenging? I have to work on it." He tried for a pleading look himself.

"Tony," Steve said in a low voice. "I know a toy when I see one. Come on."

That was that. Tony got up, took Steve's extended hand. But then the lightbulb flickered back on! It wasn't over just yet! He'd show Steve just how rested and up for anything he was. As they were about to exit the workshop, he turned around, crowded Steve into his desk, some of the small tools clattering down to the floor, and kissed him on the lips. Then, as Steve started to respond, he backed away. "I'm suddenly feeling very tired," he said, mock yawning, taking Steve by the hand once more.

"You know Tony, one day we'll have to talk about-"

"Sssh," Tony placed a finger on Steve's lips. "I'm already sleeping, my three hours have started, now walk me to my room." And Tony knew the victory was his. And it tasted good, like Steve's kiss.

 

 


End file.
